This invention relates to a thrust bearing holding structure for outboard motors and more particularly to an improved thrust bearing arrangement for the drive shaft of a marine drive.
In outboard motors or the like, it has been a common practice to provide a thrust bearing in the lower unit for supporting the drive shaft and for taking the thrust on the drive shaft generated by the final drive. Such thrust bearings are normally supported at the upper end of the lower unit and have the outer race of the bearing positioned between the lower unit housing and a supporting housing such as the water pump housing. The inner race of the bearing is supported on a flange formed integrally with the drive shaft. Axial positioning of the drive shaft and the drive pinion supported by it is accomplished by means of shims positioned beneath the outer race of the thrust bearing. As a result, it has been necessary to provide additional shims on the upper side of the outer race of the thrust bearing so that the pump housing will always be located in a uniform position regardless of the size of the shim positioned beneath the outer race. Of course, such an arrangement gives rise to a complicated construction and the use of multiple shims which can give rise to difficulties both during assembly and during repair.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved thrust bearing arrangement for the final drive of an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified thrust bearing and shaft locating arrangement for the drive shaft of a marine drive.